


Innocent

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda has a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted around when this chapter was released.

 

It would have been deathly quiet; the Akuma was dead and so the battle was over. The terrain, long since abandoned, should have been peaceful. But pain rang in Yuu's ears and a sorrowful song filled the air. The music was keeping him awake.

Allen Walker was innocent. Kanda Yuu had decided that almost immediately upon seeing him. He reaffirmed it now, as he staggered to his feet with the help of his sword. Pain shot through every limb, and he was accutely aware of warmth spreading through his rib-cage, just under his lungs.

It would take some time for his life reserve to kick in. He probably should have stayed down, but he was already halfway to his feet. Putting weight on them made his vision go black around the edges.

"Kanda!" Allen's voice, concerned. "What are you doing?" Mixed with the worry was a trace of sadness that mirrored the singing. The bean sprout's voice wasn't kind to his headache, either.

"Be quiet," Yuu snapped -- or *would have* snapped, had he the energy to waste the effort. The command came out as something almost like a croak, which made Yuu feel at once humiliation, and anger for feeling that humiliation.

Allen didn't appear to have noticed Yuu said anything at all. "Don't try to get up!" he ordered, as though Yuu had not just accomplished that very task. "I can't believe you're still moving after you -- well," the rookie lamented, "actually, I *can* believe you're still moving. But that doesn't mean you *should* be. You should lie down, and I'll get you to the hospital real soon--"

"Shut up, bean sprout," Yuu growled. "You're so annoying." His temples were throbbing, his vision swam. A quick glance up let him see that his white-haired companion was walking steadily toward him, a disapproving frown on his features.

"Hey," Allen sounded put out, "who do you think lugged you around after the Akuma got you?"

"Che," Yuu muttered. His knees buckled, and he leaned more heavily on Mugen. "The doll is singing...?" Though Yuu's head didn't approve of the noise at all, he could admit that the doll's tune was beautiful -- in a sorrowful kind of way.

"I'm going to wait," the bean sprout declared. "Lala will... she'll stop on her own. I'm... going to listen to her last song."

"You're such a nuisance," Yuu managed. "Like we have that kind of time," he added under his breath. But in truth, he didn't give a damn what the white- haired rookie did, so long as Yuu could sit down somewhere and stop bleeding.

Allen was silent for a few moments, and when Yuu finally looked up to see the cause, the bean sprout's eyes were assessing him. "... I don't think I like your attitude very much, Kanda."

"Then it's a good thing you're the type of guy I hate the most," Yuu riposted.

"Uh-huh." Allen didn't sound convinced. "Thanks, by the way, for blocking that hit for me."

Yuu winced at the gratitude, unsure what exactly to make of it at this point. "Be quiet, I have a headache."

"Sorry," Allen whispered. Timcanpi chose that moment to land on the bean sprout's head, and Allen chose that moment to say, "First I'll get you to a doctor, and then I'll come back here."

"I can go myself," Yuu began, and his legs chose that moment to betray him.

"Hey, whoa!" Allen cried out in alarm. Though he was shorter and of smaller build, the bean sprout caught and lifted Yuu effortlessly. "I told you, you shouldn't be moving around like that! Are you always stubborn like this? You don't have to force yourself; the Akuma is dead!" Allen pointed out as he threw Yuu over his shoulder like a carpet.

"Ugh," Yuu grunted when he was settled on Allen's shoulder. "Watch it, you--"

"Sorry, sorry," Allen babbled apologetically. His right hand hooked securely around Yuu's legs. "It's just that you're taller and heavier, so it's easier to carry you this way. I'm not in the best of shape either, remember?"

Resigned but unwilling to admit defeat, Yuu just said, "Don't jar me."

"I'll be careful," Allen promised, and started on his way at a slow walk.

Eventually Yuu fell asleep, but at that point he didn't care if the bean sprout noticed.

 

 

+end+

 

 


End file.
